


Acquisition

by aviva_aviva



Category: Gintama
Genre: possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4652490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aviva_aviva/pseuds/aviva_aviva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takasugi may hate his former comrades. But that does not mean, that he wants anybody else do anything to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acquisition

Takasugi entered the room. He looked around. There was quite a lot of people. Even if he was still one of the biggest names between the rebel fighters, that was too excessive. Not that they could stop him.

Or maybe it was not because of him. He noticed a drugged Shinsengumi officer there. So either they have even Shinsengumi under their control, or there was a person who was to curious.

He sat on the offered chair, but ignored the tea that was given to him.

"It is quite unusual for a high class customer like you to come." the person was saying, trying to be as respectful as possible. "It is a great honour."

He look he gave to Takasugi told of a little suspicion. "But I was sure sir is not interested in it?"

Takasugi smiled, and he liked it how they flinched. "I am normally not, but I heard that you got a great merchandise this time."

"Oh, yes." the person said, a smile appearing on his face. "As you can see..."

"I am talking about the specific one." Takasugi interrupted. He did not need a sales pitch.

Their face become whiter. "If I hurt anybody in the Kihentai..."

Takasugi put the hand up. This was not as fun as he would hope. "Not a Kihentai member. But one Sakata Gintoki."

The person did not relax. "Can I ask why?"

"Let's just say I want to see him beg for once." Takasugi said, as he leaned forward. 

"I see." the person's head fell. He was seen glancing at the forgotten tea cup on the table. "Then I apologize, but we have trouble acquiring that merchandise."

"But you are working on it?" Takasugi asked. 

"Yes, and I am sure..." he stopped, and looked down, seeing the sword stuck into his abdomen. He brushed his clothes around, and he could feel some blood. He looked up.

"So you were the ones that drugged and attacked Gintoki." Takasugi lifted his cup of tea and poured it on the ground. "Have you tried to drug me too?"

"Bastard!" came the voice for the people around him. They came and attacked him.

It did not took more than a couple of swings to dispatch all the people. That was more fun that he imagined. 

He imagined that looking all bloody, with the sword, must have been scary. He never found blood scary. Not sense Gintoki...

He is not going to think about this now. He turned back to the leader, still having a sword stuck in his abdomen.

"Why?" he asked.

Takasugi gripped the sword. "Because the only one that is allowed to kill Gintoki is me." he said, as he took the sword and cut his head. 

He looked at the floor, where the Shinsengumi member was lying on the ground. He shrugged, and cut his head in one swing as well.

Takasugi walked outside, wiping his sword on the towel that he found inside. He noticed Matako and Bansai standing there.

"You finished?" asked Bansai.

Takasugi nodded, and they left in the night.


End file.
